Carboplatin [diammine (1, 1-cyclobutanedicarboxylato) platinum (II)] is a second generation platinum cancer treatment drug. Its main advantage over cisplatin is its lower nephrotoxicity, which is the limiting factor for cisplatin. It also has much lower reactivity towards blood proteins. The organ and tissue biodistribution of carboplatin is also different from that of cisplatin. I am proposing to use carboplatin as my antineoplastic drug of choice, coupled with other radiopharmaceuticals, 99mTc-RBC and 111In-DTPA, to study the pathophysiological parameters in tumors that determine the antineoplastic's ability to reach the tumor cells. Such pathophysiological parameters in solid tumors. I propose to follow noninvasive methodology, so to not perturb the system (tumor) being studied. This noninvasive methodology is well established by prior studies, Pharmacokinetic Imaging. I also propose to use pharmacokinetic modeling to quantitate the values of each of these pathophysiological parameters, leading, hopefully, to a model that the data obtained will best fit. All this with the sole purpose of improving antineoplastic dosing and tumor diagnosis in individual patients.